Un caso peculiar en Freddy s
by ElCaballeroGris
Summary: El restaurante Fazbear s Freddy Pizza, siempre ha sido un caso peculiar, siempre ha tenido sucesos que algunos catalogan de paranormales e incluso demoniacos, pero un caso tan curioso y extravagante como el que le paso a un guardia nocturno, será algo que recordara aquellos que lo vivieron, o lo oyeron relatar, por buen rato de su vida.


**Advertencia**: Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, sino a su autor correspondiente, solo la historia y OC´s mostrados en este escrito son parte de mi propiedad intelectual. La narración contiene escenas fuertes en contenido de violencia y sangre, ya están advertidos.

**Reglas:** _Cursivas_ muestran pensamientos propios de los personajes, "()" son posibles comentarios del autor.

* * *

><p>Eran las 3: 31 de la madrugada en algún lugar de estados unidos; una noche hermosa y fría con una luna llena adornando el estrellado cielo. Entre el silencio y las penumbras, una joven suplicaba en rezo desesperado por su vida; una muchacha de 24 años, casi una niña en apariencia, temblaba con total miedo a su incierto destino. Se encontraba en una oficina pobremente iluminada de aspecto claustrofóbico. Su corazón latía con suma violencia, una palpitación que se podía escuchar con facilidad. Sus ojos se movían de lado a lado, observando las dos puertas abiertas que tenía a sus costados con paranoia y desconfianza. Sudaba frio, sudaba a montones en sus manos por el nerviosismo, mientras estas sostenían lo que parecía ser una tableta, que tampoco dejaba de mirar; cambiaba de canal las imágenes de esta Tablet, observando el tétrico lugar, que era en día un sitio donde los niños jugaban con total confianza, pero no era el caso esta noche, era su peor pesadilla, una jamás soñada en sus peores momentos. Se escuchó un ruido provenir de la oscuridad, ella casi lloraba por la angustia y estrés acumulados, brotaban de sus ojos pequeñas gotas que con valentía retenía a más no poder. Observo con detenimiento las tinieblas, intentando penetrar con sus ojos a estas, pronto, su mano se acercaba a uno de los costados de la puerta, donde yacían dos botones con las letras, "luz" y "cerrar"; apretó la primera durante un buen rato, solo para percibir el absoluto vacío del gris pasillo, suspiro con gran alivio, le era reconfortante ello, nuevamente dirigió su mirada a la Tablet: 24 % de energía podría apreciarse en esta junto con la hora: 3: 32, no había transcurrido gran tiempo, cada minuto que pasaba parecía ser una hora. La joven se desplomaba en una silla giratoria, mostraba en rostro su espíritu ya quebrantado, sus ojos de iris café ya percibían la falta de sueño por las ojeras que tenían junto con las venas rojas que resaltaban al estar tanto tiempo pegado a esa pantalla con tan poca luz, era un pésimo momento en su corta vida que siempre odiaría<em>, nunca en su vida volvería a tomar la decisión de trabajar en aquel lugar<em>, _ni aunque le pagaran lo debido,_ pensaba la joven con una sonrisa que aparecía y se desvanecía como el viento mismo. Escucho un sonido más fuerte provenir del mismo pasillo, volteo de reojo y noto una difuminada figura al fondo del corto pasillo, era alta esta en comparación de ella, lo más particular de la figura era que resaltaban dos enormes orejas, su corazón volvía latir con furor, pareciera que este saldría de su pecho; reacciono rápido la muchacha golpeando con el puño el botón que decía "cerrar"; de sus mejillas resbalaban las lágrimas, lágrimas de amargura e impotencia; su rostro resaltaba con ira mientras la joven presionaba su puño izquierdo con fuerza, _¿Por qué?,_ llego a preguntarse en su cabeza, nuevamente se dirigía a la Tablet, con tal de distraerse y no percibir la sombría figura que le observaba. Cambio de canal en canal, para solo notar la figura de lo que pareciera ser, _¿un pato?,_ llego a pensar con gracia, algo de su humor relucía ante la curiosa duda, de al ser un lugar tan a oscuras no podía saber la forma definitiva de los que la asechaban en su particular desventura. Entre su cambio de cámaras, noto con desagrado un hecho notorio; donde era la cueva del pirata, la cortina violeta se halla totalmente abierta. La iris de su ojo se ensancho, emitió un apagado gemido de terror; la adrenalina fluía a toda prisa por su cuerpo; salía disparada del asiento con tal de cerrar la otra puerta. El tiempo parecía congelarse, esa era la sensación que provocaba el miedo en todo su esplendor; pronto, por fatal descuido caía la joven al suelo, avía dado un mal paso y su cuerpo ahora se hallaba en el frio suelo, tenía ella la intención de levantarse inmediatamente, pero sentía aun ella esa sensación de torpe lentitud en su ser. Una sombra le cubría, subió la mirada y noto que al borde de la puerta se encontraba erguida una figura roja con un garfio en su mano izquierda, no podía apreciar del todo, lo que podría denominarse, su rostro, pero ella si alcanzaba a visualizar los colmillos, los afilados colmillos que parecían sonreírle con crueldad; _¿Por qué?, _volvía a resonar en su cabeza, esta vez con mayor aflicción. Presionaba con su garfio el botón de "cerrar" mientras la joven emitía un grito ahogado, un aullido que se dispersaría igual que el viento, con el tiempo.

Se podía decir que seguía viva, ello mostraba sus ojos, que seguían moviéndose; aunque su cuerpo, ya pálido, no se podría decir lo mismo. Observaba a sus captores, eran cuatro los que le rodeaban; podía distinguirlos, podía distinguirlos con el dolor, la rabia y la oscuridad que poco a poco parecía invadirle: un oso, un conejo, un pollo y un zorro, les enumero según su orden dicho, de izquierda a derecha; este último era el del garfio, quien sostenía un casco parecido a la cabeza del oso. De sus mejillas volvían a escurrir lágrimas de angustia y rencor a ellos, en especial al zorro, que poco a poco se le aproximaba y colocaba con fuerza el casco en su cabeza. Las varillas penetraban, rasgándola y magullando la sensible piel y tejido, sangraba a montones; era un dolor demasiado agudo para gritar, incluso si pudiera, una de esas varillas ya atravesaba su garganta, asfixiándola; otra dio en su ojo izquierdo, reventó el blando tejido blando, sacando con esto más de ese líquido carmesí que salía por borbotones; sus oídos no tuvieron mejor destino, los tímpanos no aguantaron la presión, dejándola completamente sorda. Terminaba el agónico proceso, y a su desgracia seguía viva, muriendo lentamente, pero aún viva para aguantar más minutos de aquella tortura. La observaron por un rato, con ánimos de retorcida diversión, luego, se largaban del horrido escenario; el oso salía por la única puerta, seguido del pollo y el conejo, el zorro fue el último, quien se quedó observando a su víctima un rato más, mostrando sus dientes como una sonrisa descarada al nefasto destino de la joven, regocijándose de su dolor y pena. Ella pronto caía, no era ningún blanco túnel o luz divina la que se la llevaba consigo, era la oscuridad la que nublaba su mente, moría, dejando en aprecio el donde y quien era su homicida; el zorro miro al ya inerte cadáver, al único ojo intacto de la difunta muchacha, solo para colocar su mano y garfio en su cabeza, y largarse como si de un trabajo aburrido más se tratase, dejando la escena de tal masacre, y al cuerpo mutilado en las mismas penumbras donde combatió por su vida.

Eran las 6: 29 del mismo nefasto día. Entraban dos hombres por la puerta grande, con bolsas negras en sus hombros, a la pizzería; ambos contemplaron el lugar con abrumador sueño, cerraron el sitio con llave y se dispusieron a su cometido, entrando por una puerta verde oscuro que decía en letras grandes, solo personal autorizado. La escena de la masacre estaba enfrente de ellos, y ambos hombres no parecían inmutarse lo más mínimo, la joven aun mostraba, tras la máscara del oso que la cubría, el rostro de la agonía que paso los últimos minutos de su vida, su sangre seguía fluyendo, ya no tan bien pues la mayor parte se encontraba cuajada, progresivamente del tieso cadáver.

- ¡Maldición! esta vez se lucieron.- comento uno de los hombres al notar que había rastros de sangre en techo y paredes. Era un hombre de barba corta, café suave su cabello, con ojos tonalidad pistache y un uniforme verde fuerte que en letras en su espalda decían: "personal de limpieza"

- Si, ¿Quién crees que haya sido esta vez?- pregunto su compañero que se hallaba a su diestra, un tanto más alto que él a primera vista. Era de aspecto lampiño, con cabello negro corto y ojos de tonalidad caramelo, tenía mismo uniforme.

- Se mira joven, y por lo fresco que esta.- puso su mano en la barbilla mientras cerraba sus ojos, como pensando.-seguro fue Freddy

- ¿Lo dice el gran Sherlock Holmes?- die en tono sarcástico, casi irritado, su compañero.- se te olvida que a nuestro querido oso le gusta reventar y sacar los intestinos, no sé si lo hace a propósito.- pronto se acercaba un poco más al cadáver, mirándolo de reojo.- pero ella no luce tan mal.

- Tienes razón.- repuso el hombre de barba poniendo su puño cerrado en su palma.- ¿Bonnie o Chica?- dijo en tono divertido, tratando de adivinar.

- Ninguno de los dos.

- Gracias a dios, Bonnie es un desastre cuando se trata de víctimas.

- Lo sé, le encanta el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose.

- Trozos de huesos por todas partes: fémur, pelvis, costillas, espina dorsal…

- Vaya, ya aprendiste anatomía humana.- irrumpió el del cabello moreno en tono hilarante.

- Cualquiera, le encanta el sonido de su estruendo…- tenia nuevamente la mano en su barbilla, intentando pensar.- eso o el darnos más trabajo, recolectándolos todos por esta condenada habitación, como si de un jodido juego de rompecabezas se tratase.

- ¿Qué te parece Chica?- en el momento colocaba la bolsa negra cerca del cadáver, sacando un trapeador de esta.

- Chica siempre da mala grilla.

- Si, el trabajo pasa de aquí a hacia allá… no sé porque esa pollo le encanta traer partes de los muertos a la cocina.

- ¿Tal vez se los quiera comer?

- Tal vez.

- pero me impresiona que no demanden a esta pizzería.

- ¿Lo dices por?- observo a su compañero, igual que el dejaba su bolsa en el suelo y sacaba un trapeador.

- Hay ciertas cosas que se nos escapan, una oreja en la freidora, un ojo atrás de la estufa…enserio es un imagina, "mama, mama encontré la uña de alguien en mi pizza, menciona un niñato.- ponía su trapeador en un balde de agua tras hacer la voz aguda y continuaba su monologo.- va la madre furiosa a la cocina a reclamar al chef, solo para que diga este.- seguía moviendo el trapeador húmedo por el rojo suelo, esta vez hacía la voz más gruesa.- lo siento señora, esa uña no es de mis cocineros… ¡es de un jodido guardia nocturno que fue asesinado por nuestros animatronicos!- terminaba poniendo el ya manchado trapeador en el balde. Su compañero reía entre dientes, le resultaba graciosos el como movía los gestos de su rostro según la situación.

- Son malos, lo son esos animatronicos.- seguía manteniendo la pequeña risa.- pero mira, han demandado a esta compañía por una cosa menor, una cucaracha viva en una ensalada, ¡y ha salido bien parada!

- No son tan malos ellos, generan trabajo según el gobierno, y eso es bueno para la economía ¿no?

- Vale, no son tan malos….

- Pero tenían que dejarnos una tarea tan grande.- ya el hombre de barba comenzaba a sudar en la frente, se secaba con su brazo derecho.

- En eso concuerdo contigo Carlos.

- Sí, es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar bien; los meseros llegaran dentro de media hora, y no puedo trabajar bien con gritos de niñitas por un poco de sangre, así que a trabajar Paulo.

Ambos sujetos prosiguieron con su tare de "limpieza" menor durante su rato correspondiente, dejando cualquier rastro de aquella masacre nocturna impecable a la vista de los mirones y policías.

Habían terminado fatigadora tarea de limpieza del cuarto de servicio, solo para sentarse ese dúo a orillas de la cueva del pirata, donde residía el asesino de la joven.

- Odio lunes.- anuncio Carlos a toda voz en su cansancio.

- No, el lunes te odia a ti.

- Es mutuo el odio entonces.

Paulo sonreía a su compañero, que se hallaba totalmente empapado en su propio jugo como solía decir él, reposaba acostado de espalda en la fría madera, a pocos centímetros de la cortina entre abierta. Carlos miraba detenidamente con sus ojos color pistache el entreabierto junto con el cartel con letras negras que indicaba "fuera de servicio".

- Paulo, paulo…paulo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaba su compañero mosqueado de la repetición.

- ¡Hola!

- Carajo, Carlos, chiste más malo.- ponía su mano en su cara en gesto de vergüenza.

- Pero te encantan.- Carlos por contrario de su compañero, mostraba en dibujo de su rostro una inmensa sonrisa, un tanto tonta.

- Seria así, si no fueran tan tontos.- seguía su tono irritado.

Carlos seguía alegre de molestar a su amigo y compañero; dejo pasar unos minutos para volver a voltear su mirada y concentración en la cueva del pirata, observaba con atención las tinieblas, y a duras penas podía notar que en el fondo, yacía lo que parecía ser un animatronico, posando como los mismos cadáveres que solían limpiar en esa habitación, un tanto inquietante el haber hecho esa correlación.

- Paulo.

- Espero que no sea ninguno de tus chistes, pues si no…

- ¿Por qué siempre nos sentamos a descansar en donde está el animatronico que asesina al guardia nocturno?

La seriedad de las palabras de su amigo se hacía notar, quedaba silenciado ante ello, pensando un rato en su respuesta.

- Bueno tú fuiste el de la idea, en primer lugar.

La sonrisa y manera relajada de su compañero volvía, como la de un arlequín al momento de su obra.

- Sí, porque nos encanta el peligro.- se ponía derecho Carlos, dejando de estar acostado.

- El peligro…

- Así es.- refuto con confianza.- Solo que, ¿porque debe ser siempre este coyote?

Foxy, en todo el momento no se encontraba como tal "dormido", o como le solían decir algunos "apagado", ya hacía rato escuchaba la conversación de esos dos, y noto muy bien las palabras del hombre de barba, _¿Coyote?, decía ese grumete de agua dulce que jamás en su vida sabía lo que era un zorro de verdad_, pensó con enfado de su imponentica, pues podía permanecer "despierto", pero no móvil a hora diurna.

- Zorro.- corrigió su amigo.

- Está muy escuálido para ser un zorro.

_Escuálido será él, cuando le saque las vísceras con el garfio_, seguía renegando de su imposibilidad de siquiera soltar su famoso grito que a más de un guardia dejo congelado en su momento, le era sumamente injusto ello.

- Eso tengo que admitirlo.

- Si lo comparas con Chica, suerte que esta no come pues se lo zamparía al pobre de una.

_Si, chica avía engordado un poco_, reflexiono el pirata en su entorno oscuro, era algo que ninguno de los animatronicos le quería decir a la única integrante femenina del grupo, pues heriría sus sentimientos, o algo peor.

- Pero entonces ¿te gusta tanto el peligro?

- ¿Por qué no? Es lo que nos vuelve hombres.

Reía internamente el zorro al escuchar esas palabras, _hombre se decía, y posiblemente no aguantaría ninguna noche ninguno de los dos_.

- Entonces porque no te pones como guardia nocturno, ¿a ver cómo vas contra ellos?

_Seria gustoso de ver_.

- Porque te ocuparía a ti también.- refutaba con tono infantil.

_Y se decían hombres_, _grumetes_.

- ¿A mí?- colocaba su mano, señalándose.

- Sí, porque…- Carlos acercaba mas su cara a su compañero

- ¿Porque?

- ¡Somos mejores amigos!- dio con gran alegría un grito que hizo eco, tras alzar las manos al aire.

El zorro agradecía el ser máquina, pues ante la escenita, ya hubiese vomitado irremediablemente a la muestra de cursilería, _¿y se decían hombres, los dos?_

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe.- concluyo Paulo, sosteniendo con su brazo el hombro de su camarada.

_Eso se podría arreglar,_ dio con pensamiento descarado el zorro.

- O un animatronico maniaco.

_Posiblemente, más que una simple predicción para los tontos._

- Y…y si fuéramos guardias nocturnos ¿crees que nos harían lo mismo que al resto?- preguntaba con inocencia Carlos.

- Lo más probable, o tal vez no.

_No, no sería lo mismo, no les pondrían en un traje a desangrarse en él_, pensó y visualizo la escena, el tenerlos a los dos hombres llorando desconsolados como niñitas pequeñas en la oficina, les destriparía y adornaría su morada con sus intestinos mientras su cabezas las pondría, ya destajadas, en los inodoros.

- Cinco noches en Freddy´s, es aquí donde tú quieres estar.- cantaba su compañero con ánimos

- Enserio, ¿no estas lo suficientemente cansado para cantar esa tonta melodía?

- No es tonta.- se defendió un tanto ofendido.- pero, sí. Tengo sed ¿tú no?

- ¿Tienes algún refresco?

- Coca light.

- Perfecto.

Su compañero sacaba de la bolsa negra, un envase de Coca-Cola Zero un poco manchado. Tenía su mano, en ofrecimiento, la gaseosa cerca de Paulo, mientras este le juzgaba con la mirada.

- ¿ocurre algo?- preguntaba consternado con su sonrisa aun en rostro.

- Sí. No es light.

- ¿no son iguales?- ya se encontraba totalmente anonadado ante la respuesta de su amigo.

- No.

_Los tontos nacen y ellos se juntan_, se dio en respuesta para sí mismo el zorro, solo para concluir con, _tener a dos parecidos en la guardia nocturna sería un infierno, volverse amigos de alguno de ellos sería más que improbable ¿y enamorarse?, ni aunque los circuitos fallasen, _pronto el animatronico rojo dejaba en paz su mente, y se ponía a descansar lo que pudiese, la noche seria joven y atareada.

Salían del lugar los dos camaradas a la calle, dejando la pizzería sola por un rato; ya habían puesto la "basura" en su lugar, en el compartimiento de desechos orgánicos como dictaban las únicas normas de higiene que acataba el negocio. Les era una mañana un tanto agradable siendo pleno invierno. Carlos observaba como un niño pequeño a un adulto a su compañero.

- ¿no tienes hambre?, Yo sí.

- Si.- respondía un tanto indiferente el hombre de cabello moreno.- un poco.

- Qué tal si vamos a una Susheria.

- Se dice restaurante de Sushi, no Susheria.

- Da lo mismo, se entiende.

Paulo se mantenía serio, mientras Carlos reía con los ojos cerrados adelantándose en paso. Tropezaba por su descuido el hombre de cabello castaño con una persona, era una muchacha por el pequeño gemido de dolor que soltó.

- ¡Lo…lo siento, no me fije!- se disculpaba con suma pena ante la muchacha que derribo al suelo con su cuerpo, era de su mismo tamaño, pero él tenía más fuerza en musculatura por lo que no le fue difícil derivarla por accidente.

- Ya viste tonto, por tu descuido la terminaste lastimando.- regaño duramente a su amigo, este metía su cabeza entre hombros.

- No…estoy bien, fue mi culpa.- respondía con dulce voz la joven.

Era ella de cabello moreno corto, no le quedaba nada mal a su estructura ósea que bien, como toda mujer era fina en comparación con su contra parte masculina; tenía la tez leche y ojos café oscuro; en si parecía frágil en toda su composición, mas no en huesos, ello se notaba en sus cachetes que tenían cierta redondez; esbelta seria la palabra más adecuada a su estética. El hombre de cabello castaño daba su mano en muestra de disculpas, ella lo tomaba y se paraba del duro asfalto. Estaba confirmado, eran de la misma estatura a simple vista, ambos lucían como pequeños seres en comparaciones su amigo, paulo, que bien no era un gigante, pero si rebasaba por dos centímetros la media.

- Perdone… fue mi error el no fijarme.

- Perdónelo, fue su error el nacer tonto.- su amigo le miraba juiciosamente, normalmente él no era el chistoso, pero cuando lo era parecía que lo hacía con tal de molestarle.

La joven reía de la discusión de los dos hombres, le daba tanto gracia como vergüenza en su rostro el estar ante tal pareja de amigos; pronto parecía que recordaba algo, su cara bien no se tornaba seria, volvía a cierta normalidad.

- Disculpen, tengo que retirarme.

Ella nuevamente caminaba, los dos le dejaban vía libre a su destino. Carlos le observo un rato, se le hacía peculiarmente familiar la joven con la que tropezó, intento recordar, pero no se le venía en la mente en aquel momento. Ambos, siguieron caminando. Paulo le miraba con una sonrisa descarada, algo extraño en él.

- Ya, te pareció bonita.

- Si esta bonita…

- Todo un don juan.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- ¿Entonces porque la seguiste mirando

- Es solo que….me pareció un tanto familiar.

- Claro.

- Tú sabes que yo tengo novia.

- Si, imaginaria.

- Maldición, tú ya la viste, es solo….que hace tiempo no la visito.- su tonalidad era más apagada, Paulo se dio cuenta de ello y desdibujo su anterior sonrisa.

- Vale, te invito un sushi, solo si olvidas esto ¿de acuerdo?- levanto la mirada su amigo, parecía que su ánimo y curiosidad revivían.

- De acuerdo.- dijo con suma energía.

Ambos chocaron los puños en gesto de pacto, y se dispusieron a encontrar un restaurante.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el escrito que presento hoy. No soy gran autor del romance, que se supone que tratara este Fic, es más, me considero pésimo, pero un reto como este ha llamado un tanto la atención. Algo que no he advertido, es que pienso ser un tanto lento, descriptivo y tal vez barroco, espero no serles aburrido o tedioso. Sin más les dejo y pido de favor que comenten a su agrado, recuerden que cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida.<strong>

**Adiós, y tengan una linda tarde.**

**P.D para los que preguntan si existirá secuela (¿precuela?) con los toys de "5 cuentos de Freddy´s", diré que así es, solo que será con otro nombre (era un cuento por animatronico, ya ven que son más de cinco XD) y en su debido momento.**


End file.
